


Catharsis

by midnightisolde



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Exploration, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sensuality, Vampire Bites, Vampire the Masquerade, Vampires, vampire fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightisolde/pseuds/midnightisolde
Summary: Dracula feeds on a victim. Vampires are often portrayed as offering sexual temptation to their victims. But, perhaps, it is consensual... This scene presents the sensuality of the vampire in broad brushstrokes.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This is another upload from a piece originally from my fanfiction.net account. It is only intended as a very short piece - a practice in writing really. I wrote this a while ago, and to be honest I've not really looked at it for a long time - it's always a bit embarrassing to read back my work after it's 'finished' especially after a long while. Maybe integrating song lyrics is a bit cringe now I'm older, however it still conveys what I want. And most writing expands on other works anyway.

He kissed her deeply.

To her throat, his tongue lapped lasciviously; his mouth watering at the thought of soft flesh and the blood inside her veins. His fingers wandered. And she moaned into him as his red lips parted and his jaws closed to sink his sharp teeth into her. He made many similar small bites and beads of blood arose on her pale skin, which he lapped up sensually. She spread her legs to let him tease with his fingers; hers in his black hair. She arched to him as he fed; both were naked.

Her bodily fluid dripping from his mouth, he captured hers hungrily. Sex was like a hurricane; it takes and then it shatters… *

**Author's Note:**

> *Paraphrase from Judas Priest Raw Deal, 1976


End file.
